Series of Oneshots
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: fluffy oneshots of different couples, one couples per chapter. 5 chapters total. pairings: Tokka TophXSokka, Kataang KataraXAang, Taang TophXAang, Sukka SukiXSokka, and Zutara ZukoXKatara. VERY CUTE, PLEASE R&R! takes place around season 3. COMPLETE!
1. Color of Your Eyes

_Random Avatar oneshots I wrote … BECAUSE I FELT THE URGE. WTF, haha. Anyway, there are a few pairings and each will be a different chapter. _

_Takes place sometime randomly in season 3 … -shifty eyes- … well, as best as I could, anyway. _

_The pairings will be (in order of chapters): Tokka _(TophXSokka)_, Kataang _(KataraXAang)_, Taang _(TophXAang)_, Sukka _(SukiXSokka)_, and Zutara _(ZukoXKatara)

_------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------- _

**Tokka **

**--Color of Your Eyes-- **

The Blind Bandit sat atop a boulder she made, 'overlooking' the island they were currently on. She smacked her fist against the boulder, sending vibrations through the earth out to the sea, where she could feel tiny creatures crawl around on the rocky bottom and the rush of the waves against the slowly eroding edges.

Toph sighed, her bangs falling over her eyes as she thought about home, and how different it was, but also how much the same it could be. Sure, the rock here was mostly hardened lava, and sure, there seemed to be a lot more oceans around, but dirt was dirt and rock was rock, whether it was brown or black because of what it was made up of.

"We were wondering where you went off to," said a voice behind her, and she could feel the shape of Sokka walking up the path to meet her.

She jumped down from the boulder and smashed it back into it's place in the ground. She looked out at nothing but spoke to her friend, "I was just taking a look around," she said, playing with the words since they both know she can't necessarily see.

"Funny, I thought you were just sleeping," the older boy teased. "Because you were just kind of sitting there like Appa does when he's bored."

"Bored? He's just lazy, the big oaf."

They laughed for a second, but something shifted in the air. "There's that smell again," Sokka frowned, scrunching his nose.

"I smell it, too," replied the earthbender. "It keeps getting stronger the closer we get to the Fire Nation mainland."

Toph could feel Sokka kick the dirt angrily. "I hate that smell. It's like burning … burning … well, everything. Reminds me of when we were up at the Northern Water Tribe when it was laid to siege. Everything was burning … the snow was coated black with ash …" he shuddered, angry with what they had done.

"But you guys won, right? I've only heard the story once," she reminded him.

Sokka smiled, although it's not like Toph could see it. "Yeah, we whooped their butts! I mean, don't get me wrong … we had a lot of losses, and a few tragedies, but … in the end, we prevailed! And you know, for a second I forgot you weren't there … it just seems like you've always been with us, Toph."

Her pale eyes searched the air, wanting to see his face, but finding nothing. She downcast her eyes, not bothering anymore. But she picked up her tone and said, "Always, huh? Well, I'm glad I fit in with some kind of family."

Sokka nodded. "Me, too. I'm glad I found Dad, but before that me and Katara were kind of on our own with Gran-Gran. But then we met Aang, and then you, and now we're all on this crazy journey together! But at least we **are** together," he added. "Having people with you is better than being alone."

"Which reminds me," said Toph, beginning to walk back to camp. "Does Twinkle Toes really think he's gonna face the Fire Lord alone? Why can't we help him?"

"You know, I'm not sure … I'll tell you what, though: I'm dying to give that Fire Lord a good slice across his pretty little face with my sword; I'd cut that goatee right off!"

Toph giggled as she walked, Sokka not far behind her. He jogged and caught up with her, camp within sight but too far away to see any movement.

After a moment, Sokka burst out suddenly, "What color would your eyes be if you could see?"

Toph stopped mid-step and cocked her head at him. "Where'd _that_ come from?!"

Sokka rubbed the back of his head in a slightly embarrassed manner. "Sorry, it's been in and out of my mind for a long time, and I thought of it again, but I guess it came out my mouth this time."

Toph paused, debating whether or not to hit him or just answer the bizarre question. In the end, she did both. With a whack on the head she said, "That's a real dumb question! …But …"

Sokka looked up at her, since she had banged the back of his head and made him face downwards. "…But?"

"But … they would've been green. 'Rich emerald green like the jewelry your mother wears,' the doctor had told me when I was little, because my mom asked the same question once."

The older boy blinked, a little confused for a second, but then shrugged. "Wow. That's kind of hard to imagine."

"Only because it isn't there," she said gruffly, "Just like it's hard to imagine what color your eyes or Aang's eyes or Katara's eyes are, since they aren't there when I look at any of you. I only see vague shapes when the vibrations go around a body. But I don't know what any of you look like, really."

He frowned. "I had a feeling that that's what you saw, but … it's kind of depressing."

Toph smirked. "No more depressing than the weight of saving the world resting on our shoulders," she retorted. "But still … sometimes I wonder, too. What about you, Sokka? What color are your eyes, if I could see them?"

That caught him off-guard. "Oh, well …" he fished around for any good words to say, but they only came out sounding stupid. "I guess … you'd see blue."

"What kind of blue?"

He blushed slightly. "Well … um … I don't know. I don't really get near a mirror often, but people always say me and Katara have the same eyes. So if I base it off of her eyes … I think it'd be a dark, frosty blue, like the icy water down in the South Pole."

Toph blushed and smiled. "Sounds pretty."

Sokka laughed a little nervously as they neared camp, able to see some movement now, Appa big and unanimous in the corner of the campsite. "Yeah, well, yours would be, too, I bet."


	2. Nothing Stands Between Us

_Gahh, I hate this one. It's not as well-written as the first and it's kind of ... randomish. But that's because all the good Kataang moments are already in the show, and I realized this while I was writing: I AM A ZUTARA FAN. There, I said it. So this one kind of sucks. But ... whatever. I just try to please the readers who are Kataang fans. Next up is Tophaang, which I actually used to love. A lot. Which means, since it used to me one of my loves, it might some out better. _

_------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------- _

**Kataang **

**--Nothing Stands Between Us-- **

They hadn't noticed it – well, more of, _Katara_ hadn't noticed it – but there had been electrical currents in the water that she bended with the boy everyone called the Avatar.

Aang himself had known it for a long while now, perhaps since his eyes had met with hers nearly a year ago. To him, it was like love at first sight, which was the moment he opened his sleepy eyes after being frozen for so long.

And although Katara hadn't felt the same way for very long, it seemed like slowly – ever so slowly – she had begin to like her arrow-headed friend. Even though part of him scared her (the part that lost control), she still found herself liking him. It was mixed emotions that filled her when she was around him, and they've shared plenty of intimate moments. Some made her blush still, like the time they had kissed in that cave …

For Aang, though, the emotions were clear. But it saddened him a little to think that he almost lost them when he tried to give them up for the Avatar State back in Ba Sing Se. That was long over, though. His back still ached now and then at the thought of it, but Katara's gentle healing was soothing and helped his aches and pains settle. 

During one of those moments were they sat together at night before they went to sleep, his bare chest exposed and Katara behind him, her hands hovering above his skin as the cooling water glided in and out of his scarred flesh, was when he smiled sleepily to himself and muttered something to her.

"What was that?" she asked, leaning over him slightly, strands of her long hair tickling him.

"Nothing," he replied sheepishly, not wanting to repeat it. He hadn't even meant to say it aloud in the first place!

Taking the water off of him, she smiled. "All done."

He glanced up at the moon in response, leaning back on his palms. It was half full tonight, shining dully with a yellow-white light.

Katara looked over at her younger friend, wondering what he was thinking about. She knew well what Sokka always thought about when he looked at the moon … but what about Aang? "What're you thinking right now?" she asked softly, mirroring her thoughts.

"Just … about … the Fire Lord. And the upcoming invasion we're planning. It's kind of … nerve wrecking."

The waterbender looked sad for a moment, but she quickly smiled and laid a comforting hand on her younger friend's shoulder. "Try not to think about it too much, Aang. I'm sure we'll get through it all right. We have everyone to back us up, after all."

"For the invasion, yes! But I have to face the Fire Lord alone … it's my destiny. For me, my friends, and the whole world…"

"Oh, Aang…" she sighed, pulling him a little closer, her thumb rubbing the skin of his shoulder softly, trying to console him. "You know you don't have to go it alone. We'll always be here –"

Aang separated form her embrace. "That's just it! I don't want you there! If any of you got hurt…"

Katara frowned, about to counter that, but before opening her mouth to speak she stopped herself and sighed. "You getting hurt more than you were would be worse. Please, Aang … think about it a little, won't you?"

Aang looked at her for a second, an expression of pure frustration in his eyes. But it blinked away and was replaced with reluctance. "But … what if we're not strong enough to bring him down…? What if … things go wrong?"

Katara frowned at him, but in a playful way. "Since when are you the doggy-downer? You used to be Mr. Optimist!"

The Avatar smiled weakly. "Yeah, but that was before all of_ this_ happened," he replied, gesturing around. They sat off to one side of their campsite on one of the small, uncharted Fire Nation islands somewhere in the vast ocean.

She stood then, unable to control her fighting spirit, which Aang is obviously losing. "Come on Aang, it isn't so bad. Besides … of none of 'this' would have happened, where would we be now? Toph would still be an unknown, great earthbender; Sokka and I would have stayed in the boring South Pole, and you would've either grown and died long ago or stayed frozen forever. If none of 'this' happened, we would have never been friends and never had helped all the people we have, or gotten this close to defeating the Fire Nation and letting the world regain it's lost freedom."

He stared up at her, someone he admired; for her strength, her wisdom, her encouragement … and her beauty. Someone he didn't just admire … but **loved. **After taking a deep breath, Aang got to his feet, a determined look set on his face. "You're right, Katara; like you always are. Things happen for a reason … and I can't let fear slow me down."

She looked sideways at him and smiled. "That's right. We're all set on this path, and nothing will get in our way."

"No … nothing," he replied slowly, taking a step towards her. "Nothing will stand in our way …"

"Aang, what are you –?" but she was cut off as he surprisingly wrapped his arms around her, his chin just above her shoulder in a warm embrace. A slight wind passed between them, and Katara could feel heat flood her cheeks. Gingerly she placed her hands on his back, skimming the edges of his scar.

As quickly as the gesture came about, it faded away as Aang released her, beginning to walk towards the sleeping bags they had lain around a dimly lit fire. Coming nearer, you could see Toph lying comfortably on the ground, her lips parted slightly in her sleep. Sokka, on the other hand, was across the way from her, near Appa, sheathing his recently-obtained meteorite sword.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" Sokka asked off-handedly, slipping into his sleeping bag. "My sister help heal you or did she break you more?" he snickered.

Katara threw a twig at his head. "Shut up and go to sleep," she replied hotly.

Aang smiled to himself as he lowered himself to the ground, his eyelids suddenly weighting 100 pounds.

_------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------- _


	3. You're Not Okay

_I really like how this one turned out!! I went on DeviantART to check out some Taang pics to inspire me a little more, and then BAM. I found one that has a mini conversation in the Arist's Comments, and there was my fanfic, waiting for me. :D_

_Here's the deviation (take out spaces): _

_http://greenifyme. deviantart. com/art/ Taang-Comfort-67118336_

_------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------------_

**Taang **

**--You're Not Okay-- **

It was hard not to think about. It tugged at his mind every moment, a plague over his thoughts, a sickness growing in the pit of his stomach.

Aang was so unsure, so unprepared, so unwilling. Everything might fall apart. Everything might come out okay. He might die … or he might live. Everyone dear to him could be lost or broken, or they can escape. It all depended on what events played out. But there was so much uncertainty in it all that it ached inside his chest, fear and doubt and worry.

He didn't want a single thing to happen, but thought the worst. He was the avatar, so the whole world rested on his shoulders. Was he strong enough to bear it?

He didn't think so. No one doubted him but himself. He had confidence when it came to some things, but most things left him feeling self-conscious. Against all the odds, he felt so frail. But he had his friends to back him up, making him feel a little better. He had hundreds of people out there who thought him dead once again, but he was going to show them how alive he could be.

He can do this, _he can do this,_ _**he can do this**_ …

So why were tears streaming down his face?

There was a simple answer to that: Aang was still just a kid who hadn't mastered all the elements yet, and was in no condition to face someone like the Fire Lord.

But he had to try. _He had to try._

And this is where the tears came from, because then he realized he was hurting. Not physically, but emotionally. He was tearing himself up inside, all to no avail. _I need to get over it,_ he told himself, _I need to face my fears. I _am _strong enough, I just haven't tested it yet. _

He stood there sobbing silently to himself, trying to get any doubts out of his system through that hot, salty liquid. The sun was so low in the sky that it was a hardly visible, just a deep orange slit against the horizon. The skies swirled with flaming colors on the bottom, merging with the cool dark blue colors of the night above. A bright star or two twinkled above, winking their eyes at the headbanded boy, giving him confidence. The Heavens trusted him, as did the spirits. Slowly his tears became more of a gentle trickle instead of gushing bursts from his closed eyes. He was no longer sobbing but crying peacefully, as one does when one is trying to relieve oneself.

A voice came from behind him just then, familiar and feminine. "There you are; we all wondered where you went off to. Be thankful I can 'see' from far away," she added, a smile on her lips.

But when she reached him, she felt him shaking the earth beneath him. "Twinkle Toes?"

He said nothing, and she came a little closer.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I … I'm fine," Aang replied, wiping at his tears.

_He's lying,_ she thought, knowing better than anyone when someone doesn't tell the truth. And Aang was never a good liar to begin with, so she hardly needed the earth to see it when she could plainly hear it in his voice. "No you're not, you're crying."

"…I'll be okay. Don't worry about me," he says softly, but he hiccups now that his crying had slowed.

She came closer still, this time laying her hand on his forearm. A little nervously she tells him, "Look, I know I'm not exactly the person you were expecting to come, or maybe the person you _wanted_ to come to you when you're crying, but …"

Through his tears he smiles at her, and then there's nothing left pouring form his eyes. "No. I'm glad you came, Toph."

He said it so gently that it almost startled her, and if it weren't for her feet (or rather, her earthbending) she would have never seen the movements he made towards her, his hands out.

She matched his movements, knowing full well where they were going. She gripped the fabric of his shoulder tightly and let him hold her, one final tear slipping off his chin and splashing quietly on her arm.

"Thanks, Toph."

"For what?" she mutters, feeling a little bad for him. A hand comes around her waist and holds her a little closer, and her head rested on his shoulder. It was a little embarrassing but friendly, something comforting Toph knew Katara would do.

"For being here. For being our friend. Thanks."

"Sure, no problem. Just don't go getting sappy all the time or the Fire Lord will squash you like a bug," she jokes, but it comes out sounding a teensy bit strange.

Aang laughed weakly, pulling apart from their embrace. "I'll be sure to remember that."


	4. Trying to Reach You

_Okay, I know this isn't how it went in DoBS, but I'm kind of re-writing it so that after Azula said stuff about Suki, Sokka was able to find her or someting and possible save her or soemthing. So I'm just warning you that this isn't correct, but they, it's fanfiction, right?_

_And oh, and I kind of like Tokka better than Sukka, so this won't be as good as my others. T-T_

_------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------------_

**Sukka**

**--Trying To Reach You-- **

Vaguely he would wonder what had happened to her … after all, back in Ba Sing Se, Azula and her little partners in crime had dressed up as Kyoshi warriors. Where else would they have gotten the outfits but from actual Kyoshi warriors? But so much was happening all at once that Sokka had forgotten.

But when they met up with that fire bitch known none other as Princess Azula, Sokka remembered. For the second they were about to turn away and ignore her comments, the second they were about to go find and face the Fire Lord, she had said something.

Something that pricked at Sokka's chest like the spikes of a desert cactus, something that made him stop in his tracks and wheel around in anger. Something he felt a little guilty for, and Azula knew it. She said something just to stall him, just to tick him off, but it was something that was undeniably the truth:

Suki was alive, but held prisoner by the Fire Nation. Her and her Kyoshi friends.

And the second her red lips had uttered the smug words, it set Sokka aflame with anger. He wanted to beat the information out of her lightning-bending body. Aang tried to stop him, telling him she was probably lying, but he knew better. The Water Tribe boy knew better; he knew Suki was alive, he could feel it.

He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, pulling her fiercely towards his face. "Where is she?! Tell me where Suki is!"

"Oh, I don't know … I mean, it's been so long since I seen her … maybe they changed prisons? I can't be sure …" she smirked, acting with false innocence.

Sokka made a growling noise, glaring at her with pure hatred. "Tell me where she is," he repeated slowly, framing each word.

Azula looked sideways at him, her smirk disappearing. He wasn't about to give up, was he? But that was fine with her. Anything to distract him from reaching her father during the eclipse. "She's here on this island. Bet you can't find her," she added with a twisting grin, giving him a challenge. And he took it.

"Aang, go. I got this. I'll go find Suki, you just worry about Ozai." Sokka told the Avatar. Aang frowned in refusal, as of to say 'I won't leave you behind', but in the end he scurried off. Toph looked pained for a moment at her pony-tailed friend, but sighed and ran in the direction Aang went.

"Better go find her soon," Azula smiled, "Since I think this little invasion of yours is about over."

Sokka scowled but released the princess, running off in a random direction. How was he supposed to find Suki? He had no idea where to start.

_She's here on this island. _

It's one big island …

_Bet you can't find her. _

"Oh yeah?" Sokka mused while he ran. "We'll see about that."

It took him a while, but he began hearing some voices down one of the corridors.

"SUKI!" he called out. Could she hear him? Was she down here in some prison, or was she somewhere above? But no, Aang had said the whole city was abandoned. She has to be down here in some chamber, just waiting for him. "Suki…"

He took a turn and ran some more, itching to know where she was.

"SUKI!" Sokka screamed. "SUUUKIIII!"

And then a muffled noise reached his ears. He stopped dead, listening. He heard it again.

"Suki?"

And again. It was almost like a wail. He took a few steps down the corridor, listening as hard as he could.

"SUKI?" he called.

Something muffled once more, only it was a tiny bit louder. Sokka broke out into a sprint, chasing the noise, whatever it was.

"Suki, Suki!"

He was closer, and he knew it. The noise was louder. "–Kka!"

The Water Tribe boy froze in his place. Was that his name? A muffled, echoing ending to his name?

"–Kka!"

There it was again! "SUUUUKI!"

"–Kka!!!"

Sokka was sure of it now. He followed the sound, recognizing it to be a pleading Suki. "Suki, I'm coming, SUKIII!"

There was a mad need inside him to get to her, and all too fast it seemed like things were falling apart. He could sense something going wrong. Maybe the firebenders could bend again. Whether that was the case or not, he wasn't stopping until he reached Suki. No way was he stopping.

"Sokka…"

_That's her!_ _But where is it coming from? It sounds so close … _

"Suki? Suki, where are you??"

"Sokka … I'm here, Sokka …"

He sped around a corner and was faced with a large door. He pounded on it, letting whoever was inside know that he had arrived.

"Sokka, that you?"

"I'm right here, Suki!"

"Sokka! I knew you'd come…" her vice was weak and muffled, but it was definitely her.

He scanned the door, looking for a way to open it. The only way seemed to be to fire-blast it or yank it open. So he pulled at the edges with all his might, feeling the hard stone sliding slowly.

"A light! Look, there's a light!" said a female voice.

"It's Sokka! I know it is," replied Suki.

Pretty soon he had pried the door open wide enough to slip through. He did so and found himself in a dark place, the only light form the torches form the corridor he had just come from. "Suki, you in here?"

"Over here," came a tired voice.

"Hold on, okay? I'll get a torch, and I'll be right there!" he called into the darkness, and he slipped out the opening again, grabbing the first torch he saw on the wall.

When he returned inside the torch showed him prison bars and gloomy, paintless faces peaking out from behind the metal.

"Sokka…"

"Suki! Suki, there you are … is everyone else here Kyoshi warriors?"

She smiled faintly through the bars. "No, not everyone. Some are just general threats to the Fire Nation. But everyone in this cell behind me is a Kyoshi warrior."

She sounded so worn-out and hopeless, as if her fighting spirit had been sucked out of her. "Suki, you don't look so good … have they been feeding you?"

She shrugged. "Not really. At least, nothing very edible. They're so cruel, Sokka."

He looked sadly at her. "I'm so sorry. So, so sorry … I wasn't there for you. But I'm here now. How can I get you out?"

She frowned a little, thinking. "I'm not sure. All the guards went to stop the invasion, or what I've heard is an invasion. Did you really bring a huge army here to fight?"

Sokka rubbed the back of his head. "Well, not really an _army_ …"

Suddenly Suki's hard came from behind the bars, and she touched his face. A blush appeared on his cheeks, but you couldn't see it in the firelight. "I'm so glad you're here, Sokka."

"I am, too. I can't believe I found you…"

There was a noise outside the door, and soon it was flung open. "Sokka! You in here?"

It was Toph. _Perfect, she could bend the metal open for Suki and the others._ "Over here, Toph! Good timing, too! I need your help…"

"With what?" she said, coming over to him.

"These metal bars. Some friends of ours are inside. They could help us! And –"

"Sokka, we don't have much time! We have to hurry out, the firebenders can bend again and they're kicking our butts." The earthbender informed him.

He frowned at her. "Just do it quickly, Toph! Just bend away the bars and they can escape on their own. We have enough time for just **that**!"

She blew at her bangs with an exasperated sigh, but bent the bars away in all the cells with a few swift movements. "There, happy? Now let's go!!"

Sokka lifted Suki to her feet and smiled sadly. "I have to go. Just get out safely, okay?"

She nodded with a painful look on her face, and soon everyone was running, running …

_------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------- _


	5. Accepting

_I was determined. I was like: I'm going to finish this tonight, huzzah!! And so I did. This is the end, but it's okay, lulz. If all you Tooka fans agree to it, I'll make a separate story that's just a bunch of Tokka oneshots and drabbles. Like, 7 of them or something, heehe. _

_And oh, since I like Zutara so much and since I was already writing something about Zuko joining the Gaang, and since I don't live in Canada so I haven't seen the Wester Air Temple episode yet, this is liek my version of everything, although I picture it a little differently and a few other things when I see it in my head; but that's mainly becuase I don't see Zutara happening for reals, sadly, since thr creators seem to like Kataang so much better. Waa T-T. Anyway, enjoy ... _

_And just so you know, I did read some spoilers for the WAT episode. And I'm not happy about some of the things that happen, but others I am. And about this oneshot ... I do mention Zuko teaching Aang firebending, but I want you all to know that me and my friend have guessed that since THE END OF SEASON 2. Yes, we have indeed. I;m serious. And in a spoiler I think someone said it's promised to happen, which is one of the things that make me happy. But I'll see for myself when the episode airs for reals in America._

_And now I've kept you too long., Just read already, you Zutara fans!!_

_------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------------_

**Zutara **

**--Accepting--**

Zuko knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he had to try. He had to make them see that he was completely changed this time, fully made up his mind, and was prepared to give it all always; in fact, he already has. He left his home, the one he thought he wanted, for the new home no one wanted him in, but the one he knew he wanted.

When he had first shown his face to them, Katara had been the first to attack. She froze him in place with her waterbending, her face flushing and her eyes piercing his skull. "What are _you_ doing here?" she spat.

He could easily melt the ice or get angry at her tone and fight back, but he didn't need to, and he wasn't that way anymore. So he hung his head and begged, "Please, let me explain myself honorably."

"Honor; yeah, I bet you'd know all about _that_," she snapped, enclosing the ice tighter out of her fury. "You're going to turn us in, aren't you? You followed us here just to get Aang like before, aren't you?!" she accused over and over.

"I've made a lot of mistakes and done things I'm not proud of, okay? But if you just let me explain –"

"How can we trust you?" retorted the frosty-blue-eyed girl. "How do we know you're not lying?"

"Yeah?" said Sokka, siding with his sister.

"He's not lying," Toph replied. "I think I'd know if he did. He's not like Azula like that."

Aang, who had been waiting for Zuko to attack this whole time, laid a hand on Katara's shoulder. "Katara," he said softly, his anger receding. "He's not fighting back. Let him talk."

The Prince's gold eyes panned over to the bald boy, and he nodded to him "Thanks."

Katara frowned but released the teenager, the water melting down and going back into the well she took it from. "Don't try anything, or else I'll be the first to fight you," she muttered, still pissed.

Teo and Haru blindly came over, a puzzled expression of their faces. "What's with all the ruckus?" Haru asked.

"Some hothead wants to talk to us," said Toph, flipping her bangs out of her eyes.

The Gaang stared hard at their old enemy, waiting for what he had to say. To their surprise, he kneeled down in front of them, his head bent low. His hands rested on his thighs, his hair covering his eyes from sight. He took a deep breath, ready to explain to them everything, hoping they will understand.

"I've come to repent and be forgiven. I've done so many things that I'm not proud of, things that I see now were unjust and cruel. Uncle helped me see that. He helped me see who I really am, who I'm supposed to be. When you came to invade, I spoke with my father personally. I told him all of this, and I know that I won't be welcome back to the Fire Nation again. But that's fine with me. I want to join you, all of you. Let me help the Avatar win this war. I can do whatever you want me to, like teach the Avatar to firebend or something. Please."

They all looked to Toph for approval, seeing if she spotted any lies. She shook her head. "He's not lying," she said softly. "The way he's talking … it reminds me of Iroh."

Zuko looked up at her. "You knew my uncle?"

"I met him a while ago. He gave me tea and a little wisdom. He's really nice," the blind girl nodded.

Katara looked the boy over, her eyes trying to size him up and judge him. But even she couldn't tell what to make of him. But she knew for a fact that she wasn't ready to jump at a chance to trust someone who's attacked them and betrayed them on more than one occasion. The waterbender girl sighed and turned to the person next to her. "What do you think, Aang?"

The Avatar closed his eyes for a moment. He reopened them and looked at Zuko, who stood slowly. He said only this before turning and walking back to their camp: "It's getting dark, and the mountains get cold at night. We should start a fire."

-----

It had been Zuko who made their fire, Sokka who had offered to cook some food, and Teo who was sitting by the fire that suggested they talk things over for a little while. The handicap really was a pretty peace-resolving kid, although he did fight when it came down to it.

Katara glared at Zuko from across the camp fire, prepared to strike if he tried to do something reckless or cruel, like betray them and do something to Aang, or anyone else for that matter.

He felt her stare and looked up cautiously, only to find hateful eyes. He looked away.

Sokka whistled. "Well, this sure is tense. Guess we should do what Teo suggested and have a little therapy session."

Aang frowned. "That won't help!"

The Blind Bandit smiled. "Maybe we should just say what our problems are with Zuko and get over them. I never really was against him to begin with, seeing as how I was gone for most of that."

Aang nodded. "I guess that's right. Well, maybe I should start since the second I woke up after 100 years, he was the first to chase me."

Zuko hung his head. "Yeah, sorry about that. For so long I did it because I thought I wanted my honor back from my father, I thought I wanted to live happily again in the palace, and I thought capturing you would fix that. But it was all one big lie."

Aang shrugged. "Okay, I guess that's good enough for me."

Sokka did the same. "Yeah, me too; since he never really did much to me, either."

And then all eyes turned to Katara, who was the last and most resentful to allow Zuko to join their group or forgive him. She frowned at them. "Oh, so now you want my problems with the guy? Oh-ho, well, I got some for you! How about the fact that he told me he'd changed, but then he goes and sides with his sister at Ba Sing Se? How about the fact that he fought me personally to distract me while his sister went after Aang, nearly killing him, huh? What about all that?!"

Zuko sighed, staring into the firelight. "I know. But my sister was giving me a sort of life or death choice. She said it wasn't that way, but I know Azula; she never means much of what she says. But she told me that if I sided with her, I could finally go home and no longer life as a fugitive. But at the same time, she was pinning me against a few of those earthbenders and herself, giving me no escape. The way she spoke mad it sound like I truly only had one option … and that was to fight against you. I said I had changed before that, and really I had … or, at least, I was beginning to. But after everything that happened while I lived in the palace again, I changed completely and realized what I had to do. So if you still have problems with me, know that first. Know that I went up against my father and told him my choice, and left in pursuit of you guys, never to return to Fire Nation lands again as the prince."

What the scarred teen had said was a lot, and it took Katara's words out of her mouth for a few moments.

"That was all the truth, by-the-way." Toph added while raising a finger.

Katara stood and walked away for a moment, heading for the nearest well in the Western Air Temple. She splashed a little water on her face, clearing her mind.

_Can I really trust him? Can we really let him join us and teach Aang firebending and let him fight with us? _

"Katara?" came a raspy voice she knew belonged to Zuko.

She spun around, looking at him with narrowed eyes. "What?"

"You're not going to trust me very soon, are you?"

"I have no reason to. Trust is something you build, and so far you've done hardly anything to build it; rather, you've done things to destroy it."

Her words hurt like splinters of ice or shreds of metal, but he took a deep breath and withstood it. "I know. Believe me, I **know**. But can't you let me prove myself? Are you going to be willing to trust me if I show you how trustworthy I can be?"

She rose an eyebrow at that statement, not sure what to make of it. "Maybe," she told him.

He smiled gently, something she's never seen on his face before. It gave warmth into his golden eyes and was happy, not smug or evil or fake like the ones she's seen in the past.

The waterbender sighed, but smiled. "Okay, you got me. I won't hold a grudge and I'll _try _to learn to trust you. But if you try any funny business, know that I'll be the first to step up and take you down."

_------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------_


End file.
